Good Cop, Bad Cop: Operation NYC
by arcee.metel
Summary: Team Prime is back to solve another case, but this time it's in the big apple. With business men and women being murdered by visiting a set of hotel chains and Team Prime being the best in the undercover business it's there Job. Obviously Good Cop and Bad Cop lead the investigation, but will Arcee be able to handle the fact that Prime won't always be safe? Or that she won't?
1. The Case Starter

Arcee sat in her and Prime's office, they both had been reading over the new case for New York City for a week now trying to figure out exactly how to go out with this, it was so hard. Business men and women were coming up dead after visiting a set of hotels owned by James Smith. The man was distressed by the fact, it was bad for business. "So when are we heading there?" Arcee asked Optimus who shrugged. "Whenever agent Fowler gets the tickets" he said and Arcee nodded.

They looked up as the door opened and Blade stood in the doorway. "Fowler wants to talk" he said and they got up, walking out to the main room of the station. Arcee sat on one of the desk and rested her feet on Prime's lap once he sat down in the chair. "I've got the tickets" Fowler said and everyone nodded. "But the flight is in two hours" He said and they all stood up. "YOU CRAZY?!" Chromia asked and he nodded. "Go pack!" He said and they all quickly drove back to base.

Arcee sat on the bed as Optimus packed their stuff. "What if one of us gets hurt?" she asked and he looked at her. She was looking down at her legs and had been acting like this all week. "Is that why you've been so quiet?" he asked and she nodded. "I almost died last time" she sniffled and tears fell onto her legs. He walked over and hugged her tightly, pulling her into his lap. "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered and kissed her hair softly. If these were her fears when they were just dating, what about when they were married? Or when they had children? He soon set her down after she was done crying and packed quickly for them, getting everything Arcee normally brought with them.

He carried all the bags out and piled them into Hide's truck with everyone else's stuff. "Okay are we ready to go?" he asked and they nodded. Optimus guided Arcee to one of the cars and set her into the passenger side. He kissed her head softly and closed the door before heading to Hide's truck. He soon got into the driver's side and sat down, watching as the three human teens got in the back. He drove off behind Ironhide's truck and glanced over at Arcee who was quietly looking out the window.

~ **Ironhide's truck** ~

Hide had the windows down and was blaring country music. "I'm gonna kill you one day for this" Chromia said as she looked at Hide.

"Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low Put some music on that's soft and slow Baby we ain't got no place to go I hope you understand I've been thinking 'bout this all day long Never felt a feeling quite this strong I can't believe how much it turns me on Just to be your man" Ironhide mouthed along with the sound and Chromia laughed. "Ironhide please stop" Wheeljack said from the back. "I'll start singing" Ironhide said. "GO AHEAD AND LIP SING DUDE" Bulk said and Chromia busted out laughing. "They don't like your singing hun" she said and the two men nodded.

Ironhide pulled into the parking garage of the airport and parked his truck, noticing everyone else's pulled next to his. He opened his tailgate and started handing everyone their bags with the help of Blade and Sentinel. The group walked to security and set their things down. "What's in the bag ma'am?" one of the guards asked Arcee and she pulled out her badge. "Weapons" she said as they let her through. Everyone showed the guards their badges and Fowler even let them read the case file. They all walked to baggage checking.


	2. Fights in First Class

**I hope you guys realize that I had to research the estimated flight time. I just used from Vegas to NYC since Jasper isn't a real place and also I am Sorry to say**

BUT I AM NOT STARING A NEW PARAGRAPH EVERYTIME A NEW CHARACTER TALKS

 **That looks sooooo unprofessional to me and do you know how annoying that would be to me. I already have enough trouble with trying to make these chapters long** **and descriptive OMP I've even started typing things on my laptop instead of my phone so it can be longerrrrrrr**

Fowler had gotten the bots first class seats for once and Arcee was trying to fit her weapons bag into the overhead compartment. "Arcee please be careful" Optimus said as he held her waist as she stood on his thighs to put it in. "Chromia carry your backpack" Arcee said throwing it to her , Chromia nearly screamed as the bag hit her in the face. Arcee finally fit her bag in and sat down next to Optimus. "Four hours and fifty seven minutes. Might as well make the most of it" Bulkhead said closing his eyes and began to snore. "Wake up lugnut" Wheeljack said and shook him,but Bulk wouldn't budge, pretending to be asleep.

"Cee" Wheeljack said looking in between his and Bulkhead's seat to look at her. Arcee lifted her foot and shoved it in the back of Bulk's seat ,causing it to jerk forward. "Cee!" Bulkhead said,jerking his head up to look back at the femme. "Oh suck it up. You've been through worse" she said and pulled her IPad out of her purse,turning on the front camera and aiming to where Optimus and her were in the picture she was about to take. "Optimus" Arcee said trying to get the mechs attention. "I see it out of the corner of my eye" Optimus said,looking down at the book he was reading.

"Some things never change" Sentinel said from the row across from them. "Take a picture with me!" Arcee snapped, Optimus still refusing to look up from his book. Firestar looked at Arcee and laughed a little. "The plane will taking off in five minutes" a voice from the speaker above said. "Okay lemme do a headcount" Arcee said standing up. "One,two,three" Arcee started counting,herself, Firestar, and Optimus in the row together then counting the rest of the rows then repeated the step again before adding in her head. "Okay we're good" Arcee said sitting down and crossing her legs. "I'm still mad at you" she told Optimus. "I figured" He said simply, The plane soon took off and they waited.

About an hour into the flight basically everyone was asleep,except the three human teens, Arcee, Optimus, Blade, Firestar, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Elita. "Excuse me" A man in a business suit asked trying to get Raf's attetion. Arcee glanced up at the scence as Raf looked up at the man,who pointing to Miko. "Can you please tell her to turn her music down" he asked and Raf nodded as he poked Miko who looked over and took an earbud out.

"Turn your music down" the boy said. Miko glanced back and then put it back in, actually her music up louder. Arcee covered her mouth and snicked. "Excuse me who does she belong too?!" the man asked and pulled Miko up by her arm.

"Us" Bulkhead said as he a Wheeljack stood up, the man let go of Miko's arm and sat down. "Miko turn your music down a little" Bulkhead said and Miko grumbled, but listened anyway turning down her music before sitting down. Arcee high fived Bulk and Jackie, talking to them about the whole incident. "Why do business people talk obnoxiously loud?" Firestar asked, mostly to herself than to anyone else, but Arcee gave her an answer anyway. "Business people are assholes. They think they rule the world" Arcee said and heard all the voices stop.

"Smooth Cee" Firestar whispered and Arcee looked out into aisle to see all the business people in first class looking back at her. "I'm sure your conversations are more important than mine" Arcee scoffed as she sat normally in her seat. "Your going to have death by business man on your tombstone" Elita said and Arcee nodded. "I know right" she said and took a sip of her water.

Arcee pulled out her iPad again and tried again to take a picture, this time actually taking a video. "Optimus" she said and Optimus looked over. "Oh my Primus" he said and she laughed. Optimus got an idea and grabbed a cookie out. Arcee went to take a bite out of it, but Prime kept pulling it back. She continued to follow it and once she was close enough to Prime his set his lips on her forehead, kissing it. Arcee blushed and held her hands over her mouth cutely, the iPad staying on the little stand in front of her and capturing the adorable moment.

"You want your cookie now?" he asked and she nodded. This time he pulled it up and Arcee followed it, knowing what would happen. Optimus kissed Arcee softly and the female giggled against his lips. "I hate you sometimes" she said and he chuckled. "I love you too" he said as Arcee stopped the video. Arcee forcefully took the cookie and ate it. He stared at her and smiled as she finished the snack.

 _"Your Perfect"_ he thought as her gaze met his. "What are you staring at?" she asked and he smiled a little more. "My everything" he said and she blushed as the intercom came on. "We'll be landing in five minutes" the lady said and Arcee nodded and stood, walking through the aisle, waking all her sleeping people up before getting things from the compartments overhead.

The plane landed and everyone filed off, heading to baggage claim. Arcee helped everyone grab their luggage and waited. Moonracer took her good sweet time and blinked as she noticed everyone staring. "Okay then" she said as they walked outside and got into the cars waiting for them. Arcee and Optimus got into the first car and looked at the man sitting across from them.

"Hello you two. I'm James Smith" he said and shook their hands firmly "Nice to meet you" Arcee said and he nodded. "I'd like to thank you two for coming here. It means a lot. I want you to place as security guards, chefs, lifeguards at pools. Anything" he explained and handed them a couple boxes filled with uniforms. Arcee took out her notepad and pen.

"Have you've noticed guards or other employees hanging around at night when their not suppose to?" she asked and he shook his head. "Any of the bosses from your other hotels reported it?" she asked and yet again he shook his head. Arcee nodded and put it up as the limo came to a stop at a different hotel in New York. The two got out and carried the boxes plus their luggage. They took all the bots to their rooms and gave them each their outfits for work.


	3. Basic Bodyguards

**Y'all are so demanding XD. I check my email like everyday and all the reviews I get are like CONTINUE PLZZ.**

 **Soooooo yours prayers have been answered. Anyone get the chapter title?...it suppose to be like basic bitches. You know? Okay I'll type the chapter now.**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Elita plopped herself on the bed and sighed. "I don't like this place at all" she said with distaste in her voice as she looked at Sentinel who set their things on the floor. The hotel was a simple one, nothing fancy like the one they were going to work at. "Sorry Lita we gotta stay here. Boss' orders" Sentinel said as Blade and Moonracer walked in. "Hey roomies" Blade said and Sentinel rolled his eyes. "I'll kick you out if your annoying" Elita threatened as Blade walked over to a door in the middle of the room, it separated their room from the next to it. Blade opened it and saw Ironhide unpacking his and Chromia's things.

"Hey Hide" Blade said and the man waved. "Where's Prime and Cee?" Blade asked as Chromia walked into the room. "Exploring" Mia said and Elita scoffed. "Yeah each others bodies" Sentinel said and Chromia rolled her eyes. "Did you see our outfits? We're like the men in black" Ironhide said, a little excitement in his voice. "Your a dork" Chromia laughed and hugged him from behind. Blade rolled his eyes and closed the door, turning to face the group. "So whose ready for work?" he asked.

 _ **~Smith Hotel~**_

Team Prime was in the elegant break room and went over the evidence. "I don't understand. What did we miss in this case to make him or her get away with it?' Arcee asked. She had gotten dolled up for the job, the uniform was a black tight dress like she would normally wear, a grey jacket, black heels and Arcee had curled her hair. Chromia, hating her life had braided her hair and barley put any makeup on. The boys had gotten tuxes and sunglasses, like Hide said, the men in black.

Firestar and Bluesilver had gotten lifeguard duty, Firestar wore a red full bathing suit with the lifeguard symbol. Bluesilver wore the same thing except in swim trunks. Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Jack were thrown in the kitchen. The wreckers had gotten stuck doing room service and they hated it so much. The rest of them minus Ratchet watched the cameras.

"They stabbed him with an icicle" a female voice said as they turned seeing a young blonde girl walking in with Ratchet's holoform. "Who the heck is she?" Arcee asked and Ratchet smiled. "This is New York Police Department's medical examiner Jennifer Dyson" Ratchet explained and Jennifer waved to them, smiling. "Anyway crime scene failed to give you guys the information about the water puddle found next to the victim. The murderer kills them with an icicle" Jenna said and Arcee blinked.

"Why an icicle?" Bluesilver asked. "It melts so your fingerprints aren't left behind" Jennifer said. "How to get away with murder everyone" Chromia said sarcastically and Arcee nodded in agreement. Arcee looked over Jenna and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

She was about twenty five, obviously human, had long blonde hair thrown up in a ponytail and blue eyes covered with thick black glasses, they looked good on her it was just odd to see such a pretty girl with glasses like that. She wore a pair of grey scrubs with a white lab coat over it _"Stereotypical medical examiner"_ Arcee thought. The bell went off in the break room and everyone got up. The group went to their stations and turned on their ear pieces or turned on their walky talkies.

 _ **~With Optimus and Arcee~**_

"Everything seems okay" Arcee said as she strolled through the hallways of the tenth floor, she glanced over at Optimus who simply nodded. He seemed distant ever since she had mentioned the fact that they could get hurt, but it was something that was constant in her head. What if one of them did get hurt? It was a scary thought.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked, snapping the short female out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked as he pointed down the hallway. Arcee looked down the hall and saw a man struggling to drag a black bag across the floor. Arcee slowly took her heels off, preparing to run.

"Freeze!" Arcee yelled. The man snapped his head over, dropping the bag and running. Arcee sprinted after the man while Optimus checked what was in the bag, he would go after him, but Arcee was much quicker and more agile. Arcee ran, turning down hallways and finally catching up. She grabbed the man by the arm got him on the ground, the only problem was they were already in the elevator.

Arcee went to grab her cuffs, but the man flipped her on her back and grabbed her throat and stood up. He slammed her into the wall repeatedly before the elevator dinged on the second floor and he got off, letting Arcee go. Her body sliding down the wall and onto the floor, leaving a long trail of blood on the wall from her head. "Ughhh" she moaned in pain and passed out.

The elevator went up and opened at the ninth floor where Blade and Moonracer were patrolling. "Arcee!" Moon shrieked and Blade ran over to the passed out female. "Call a bus Moon!" Blade yelled and Moonracer nodded, pulling out her phone.

 _ **~New York City Hospital~**_

Optimus paced the waiting room, biting his thumb. The bag had been full of laptops and other electronics and Optimus completely hated himself for having her go after the culprit instead of himself. "Optimus she's going to be fine. It wasn't your fault anyways" Sentinel stated as he watched him pace.

"She's in the hospital and there's nothing I can do about it. This IS all my fault I let her go after that man and we didn't even catch him" Optimus said solemnly. Arcee had headed into surgery for her head over an hour ago and he was so worried it wasn't even funny, what if she died? What if she was paralyzed? What if she didn't remember him? That would end him, knowing his love was still alive, but he was dead to her. The nurse came out and everyone stood up.

"Celeste is fine. She should wake soon enough. Also since it was so early there was no damage to the baby" The nurse explained, the whole group stared at the nurse with wide eyes as Prime breathed out, the last statement completely going over his head. "Thank you so much" He said and then paused. "Wait...BABY?!" he asked and the nurse nodded.

[]

[]

[]

[]

[]

[]

 **SORPRESA! Yes that is Spanish for Surprise! Anywhoooo yeah Cee is pregnant, I was thinking about making a sex scene, but decided against it. BUT ANYWAY I NEED YOUR HELPPPPP**

 **I'm going to have three votes below and I need you to vote on them in the reviews! So hereeee we go**

 **Vote #1: Who should be the next couple to get together?**

 **Choice 1: Ratchet and Jenna**

 **Choice 2: Jack and Miko**

 **Choice 3: Bluesilver and Firestar**

 **for those of you who don't know who Bluesilver is, he is Arcee's adopted older brother because she was adopted into his family, I'll give y'all a background on Arcee once I'm done with this. Hopefully you don't stop reading my fanfics because of my headcanon**

 **[]**

 **Vote #2: How many kids should Arcee have with this pregnancy? (this effects if they have more later)**

 **Choice 1: One child: Options: Girl or Boy**

 **Choice 2: Twins: Options-Girl & Boy or Girl & Girl or Boy & Boy**

 **Choice 3: Triplets: Options- Two girls & a boy or Two boys & a girl or Three boys or Three girls**

 **[]**

 **Vote #3: What should their child or children's name(s) be?:**

 **Choice 1: Blaze Energon Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 2: Cayden Alexander Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 3: FireBlaze Pax Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 4: Emerald Marie Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 5: Lightfire Beta Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 6: Daijon Omega Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 7: Dreamcatcher Titanium Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 8: Smokecatcher Ion Prime-Boy**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **Okay! Leave your answers in the reviews belooooowwwwww. I will pick my favorites also make sure you answer for the second vote corresponds with your answer for the third like here's an example**

 **[]**

 **Vote 1: Firestar and Bluesilver**

 **Vote 2: Twins- A boy and a girl**

 **Vote 3: Daijon and Lightfire ((You don't have to put the full name))**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **Well there you guys go! Obviously Arcee won't have the baby in this fanfiction unless you guys really want her too. But um vote for sure I need y'alls opinion soooooooooo YEAH**


	4. Cleans up nicely

**CALM YO TITS I'M BACK. I was waiting for some votes to come in, but eh I'll continue**

"What do you mean baby. Brian what did you do?!" Sentinel asked, looking at the younger man. "Hehe well funny story" Optimus said, meeping as Ratchet and Bluesilver glared at him. The nurse walked away awkwardly as the group yelled at Optimus. After around three hours Arcee came walking out of the hallway in a new set of clothing Chromia had brought her.

"Celeste are you okay?" Optimus asked as he walked up to her. "I'm fine" she said as she signed the papers she needed to and pushed passed him, shoving her hands in her pockets. Optimus sighed and walked out with the rest of the group. Arcee got her equipment back from Ratchet and got into one of the cars as Optimus' phone rang.

"Prime" he said into the phone as he listened. "Yes we'll be right there" he finished and hung up. "We got a body?" Chromia asked as she looked at Optimus from passenger side window of Hide's truck. He nodded and got into one of the cars. They all drove off through the streets of New York, a set of police cars in front and behind them to try and get them through faster, but still didn't get at their destination until thirty minutes after the call.

Arcee and Prime showed their badges to the other officers so themselves and Ratchet could get through. "What do we have Miss Dyson?" Ratchet asked as he and the other two walked up to the body.

It was gruesome, a young adult female maybe twenty. Her underwear was right next to her head, half of her face was gone, nothing but bones. "How did the body decompose that fast?" Ratchet asked. "It didn't. They cut it off" Jenna said and Arcee blinked in disbelief.

"And there's no traces of her flesh?" she asked as Jenna shook her head. "No blood either, he heated the blade" Jenna said. "And no one saw him?" Optimus questioned. "This is New York. No one pays attention" Jenna said as Arcee nodded. "Any traces?" she asked and Jenna shook her head. "He cleans up nicely" Jenna said simply.

They nodded and walked off. Arcee went down one of the alleyways with Optimus, pulling out her flashlight and turning it on. Rats hide under the dumpster as they walked passed. "Look" Arcee said and pointed to a homeless man laying down on the cold ground. "Excuse me sir" Optimus said as the man jumped and looked at them.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled and tried to get up, but Arcee grabbed his arm. "Sir we need to ask you something. Did you hear an attack happen earlier?" Arcee asked kindly as the man nodded. "I heard screaming" he said and Arcee looked up at Optimus. She stood and help the man up. "How about you tell me about it?" she asked as she walked off with him, leaving Optimus to search the alley. After a while he walked back out to where the police cars were and walked up to an officer.

"Have you've seen my partner. About five one, black hair" Optimus said and the officer nodded, pointing to a burger joint across the street. He thanked the man and quickly made his way across the street. He walked inside and saw Arcee sitting at a table with the homeless man, him eating a burger and fries. Arcee was asking him questions and writing down the answers. Once she was done she got up, paid the cashier for something and walked over to him.

"I have a lead" she said and dragged him across the street, going into the hotel. "Whose your lead?" Optimus asked. "One of the life guards" she stated and Optimus nodded. They walked into the break room, looking around seeing nothing but empty chairs and white plaster walls. "Let's search around" Arcee said.

They looked under the chairs and tables, seeing only gum and wrappers. Arcee checked in corners freaking out at a few cockroaches, complaining until Optimus killed them. Optimus helped Arcee move the vending machines still only seeing trash and bugs. "So much for a clean hotel. The break room is a dump" Arcee said simply as Optimus dug through the trash can.

"Celeste" the man said and Arcee looked over at her partner who was holding up a used condom with a pair of latex gloves on. Arcee pulled out an evidence bag from her back pocket, letting Optimus put the condom into it. "Sweet" she said as she walked out of the room with him. Arcee waited for him to go outside and give the evidence to Jenna before walking to their own hotel where everyone else was.

 _ **~At the morgue~**_

Jenna walked into the building, holding the door open for Ratchet. "I'd like to thank you for accompanying me Mr. Meda" Jenna thanked with a sweet smile earning a small nod from the older man. He walked around the area, looking at the tools she had, glancing at the papers she had taped to the body coolers. "How long have you worked here?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe four years" Jenna said as she took the DNA off the condom with a cotton swab, then doing the same to the outside of it. Ratchet walked over and watched her carefully. Once it was collected she put the condom back into the evidence bag, putting the containers with the swabs in them into a small fridge. "Well I'm done for tonight" she said.

"That's all you have to do?" Ratchet asked and Jenna nodded. Ratchet followed her out of the building, walking to her car. "Do you need a ride back to your hotel?" Jenna questioned as she opened her car door. "That would be nice" he nodded and got into her car.

Jenna drove off, going through the streets of New York. "It's very beautiful here" Ratchet said as she drove through Times Square. "It is. I use to live in Texas so this is an upgrade" she said and he nodded. They drove for a little bit longer until Jenna pulled in front of the hotel. "Thank you Jenna" Ratchet said and opened the door. "Don't forget your jacket" Jenna said and handed him his brown jacket. "Thank you" Ratchet repeated and walked away after closing the door. Jenna made sure he was inside before driving off to her apartment.

 _ **~In Optimus and Arcee's room~**_

Arcee yawned as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Optimus coming out behind her with a towel around his waist. Arcee opened her suitcase and grabbed a random pair of underwear from it, grabbing the shirt Optimus had worn that day and put it on after she put on her underwear. She buttoned it up, walking to the bathroom with a brush and her hairdryer. She plugged it in and started doing her hair, humming softly as she did it. Optimus soon came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked and she shrugged. "I didn't want you to say I couldn't work and we need to solve this case" she stated as he kissed her cheek softly. "You're too early along to stop working" he said and she nodded as she finished drying her curly black hair. She then turned around and brought his head down so she could kissed his cheek. Optimus smiled and moved his cheek, having her kiss his lips instead which earned a giggle from his girl. "You're trouble" she laughed as he stood at his full six foot six stature. The couple laid down in their bed and cuddled with each other, falling asleep.

Arcee woke up to her phone buzzing on the table, looking at the hotel's alarm clock she saw it was three A.M., groaning she picked up her phone and answered it. "Celeste" she muttered into the phone. "Okay we'll be there" she finished and hung up. "Good cop wake up" she said as she shoved Optimus off the bed.

"Five more minutes" he muttered as Arcee took off his shirt, put on a bra and slipped into one of her two strap work dresses. She put some boots on, a leather jacket and her badge in her pocket. "We got a live one" Arcee said and Optimus shot up, quickly getting changed. They walked out into the hall, banging on Chromia and Hide's door and Ratchet.

Chromia answered the door and glared at her before speaking. "Why are you dressed?" she asked. "We got a live one" Arcee answered and instantly Chromia woke up Hide. All three of the people they woke came out and they walked outside, getting into one of the large black SUV's outside they got. Optimus drove them to the scene, them getting out and looking around.

Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet went under the tape as Mia and Hide controlled the crowd that was surrounding. "Where's Jenna Dyson?" Arcee asked one of the police guards. "That's why we called you besides the fact that it's our rapist. Miss Dyson is the victim" the officer said and Ratchet gasped as he saw Jenna be lifted onto the stretcher. He ran over and walked next to her.

"Jenna it's Ryan Meda" he said as she looked up at him with a weak smile. "I'll ride with her" Ratchet said as he got into the ambulance. Optimus and Arcee watched him. "Let's head to the hospital...again" Arcee said as they walked back to the SUV with Hide and Mia.

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **IM SORRY JENNA GOT HURT. YEAH IT HAPPENS IT'S TOUGH IN THE STREETS**

 **Jenna: I didn't do anything to you**

 **Sorry bby**

 **ALSO GUYS WTF. I ONLY HAVE LIKE ONE VOTER ON HERE AND THREE OF MY FRIENDS VOTED. Y'ALL GOTTA VOTE.**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **HERE ARE THE VOTING POLES AGAIN**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **Vote #1: Who should be the next couple to get together?**

 **Choice 1: Ratchet and Jenna**

 **Choice 2: Jack and Miko**

 **Choice 3: Bluesilver and Firestar**

 **for those of you who don't know who Bluesilver is, he is Arcee's adopted older brother because she was adopted into his family, I'll give y'all a background on Arcee once I'm done with this. Hopefully you don't stop reading my fanfics because of my headcanon**

 **[]**

 **Vote #2: How many kids should Arcee have with this pregnancy? (this effects if they have more later)**

 **Choice 1: One child: Options: Girl or Boy**

 **Choice 2: Twins: Options-Girl & Boy or Girl & Girl or Boy & Boy**

 **Choice 3: Triplets: Options- Two girls & a boy or Two boys & a girl or Three boys or Three girls**

 **[]**

 **Vote #3: What should their child or children's name(s) be?:**

 **Choice 1: Blaze Energon Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 2: Cayden Alexander Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 3: FireBlaze Pax Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 4: Emerald Marie Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 5: Lightfire Beta Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 6: Daijon Omega Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 7: Dreamcatcher Titanium Prime-Girl**

 **Choice 8: Smokecatcher Ion Prime-Boy**

 **Choice 9: Thunderblast Exon Prime-Boy**

 **(I ADDED A NAME YAY)**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **EXAMPLE:**

 **Vote #1: Jenna and Ratchet**

 **Vote #2: One girl**

 **Vote #3: Blaze Prime**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **Also the next Fanfic I post is gonna be a story on Metallica. So you can get her background**


	5. Kiddy Killer

**I FINALLY FINISHED STUFF  
BUT HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **[]**

* * *

"How did this happen?!" Jenna's boss asked Optimus and Arcee. "It was an accident I promise. We didn't know this would happen" Prime said. "You put my best medic in danger. She's in the hospital now!" He yelled and Arcee snarled.

"Listen bud! We bust our asses to come into your city and solve some stupid ass killer and he just so happened to attack Jenna. So we didn't do shit to your best medic, the rapist did. So don't be blaming the people who are solving your case for the first time you have good detectives in your presence, take consideration" Arcee said and stood, grabbing her purse and walking out, dragging Prime by his tie.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Optimus asked. Arcee giggled and shrugged. "Because I'm Bad cop and it's what I do" Arcee smiled sweetly, walking outside back into the streets of New York.

The two made their way to a parking garage near the office, finding their car and going back to the hotel.

"Did we find anything?" Arcee asked as she walked into the Break room.

"The guys DNA isn't in the system. He hasn't been arrested. Neither has any of his family members because there's no matches. Whoever he is, his whole family is a bunch of saints" Chromia explained, Arcee nodded and breathed out. "Or really good at covering up" She corrected.

"Okay did we get anything from Jenna? Is she even awake?" Optimus questioned, Ratchet nodded.

"She doesn't remember anything about the dark besides being hit in the head" he stated. "Well that gives us nothing besides a missing weapon" Arcee grumbled, sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs. She took the case file from Ironhide's hand and read through it. "They questioned Mr. Smith" Arcee stated, showing the file to Optimus.

They gave each other that look, the couple power look before standing up and walking into James Smith's office. "Miss Celeste. Mister Brian. Have we found anything on the case yet?" he asked, smiling at them.

"Yeah. We found out you were questioned as a suspect" Arcee said, crossing her arms. James' face dropped a little, he looked slightly angered now. "Yes I was, but the night the attacks happened I was in the Bahamas" he said and Arcee nodded. "Cameras saw me" he added, Arcee then glanced back at Optimus with her own look.

"Just wondering" she said and walked out with Optimus.

Optimus didn't bother asking what in the hell Arcee was planning. They way she was walking showed how confident she was in whatever plan she had in her pretty mind. She walked into the break room again.

"Who wants to go shopping?" she asked, everyone staring at her like she was insane. Shopping? In the middle of a case? "I will?" Chromia raised in her hand. "COOL Anyone else?" Arcee asked, Moonracer standing up. Arcee took the two girls and left the hotel.

"Why are we going shopping?" Moon asked, just as confused as Chromia was.

"I have a plan, but I need one of you to be a slutty blonde business women. I think James in a killer" Arcee said and drove off in the car with them

 _ **~Later That Night~**_

Arcee, Moonracer and Chromia were unpacking the car of all the bags, Moon and Arcee took the bags inside the hotel and Chromia stayed outside to take a smoke break.

"OH MY GOD" A women yelled from the alley way by the hotel, Chromia ran over. It was horrible. A little girl, half her face gone and her floral underwear at her ankles.

"Shit" Chromia said, looking up to see the women was gone, probably scared. Chromia pulled out her phone to call Hide when she got smacked in the back of the head, falling on the little girls body unconscious.

 _ **~Optimus and Arcee's room~**_

Optimus was rubbing Arcee's flat stomach, talking to the almost non existent baby. "I will love you forever and ever" Optimus said in a babying tone. Arcee laughed softly and watched him before going back to her book.

"I think you are having a little much fun honey" Arcee said and Optimus shook his head as he continued to talk to her stomach.

Arcee glanced over at the door when there was a knock on it, Optimus got up and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling once he saw it was Ironhide.

"Ay Prime. Have you or Cee seen Mia? I can't find her anywhere" Ironhide confessed.

"Did you check outside?" Arcee questioned and Hide nodded.

"I checked everywhere and she didn't answered her phone. Something happened to my Mia" he growled and punched the wall. Arcee stood up and went to calm Ironhide down as Optimus went to get Ratchet. He was gone too.

"Ratchet is gone too" Optimus stated, walking up to them. Arcee had taken Ironhide outside to try and call Mia again.

Ringing came from the alley and they walked over, seeing the body of the little girl and Mia's phone buzzing and ringing in the puddle of the girl's blood, with a picture of Hide and the name _"My Muscle Mass"_ calling. Hide ended the call and covered his mouth.

"Please tell me that's not my Baby's blood" he blubbered, crying a little. "It's the little ones Ironhide" Optimus reassured the big man.

"So now our guy is a kiddy killer. Great. Seems like Mia found the body and was going to call somebody. Look the blood is splattered down by her legs and it drags. Someone must have knocked her out and she fell in the puddle. Then she had some on her face from falling in it, so when he or she dragged Chromia the trail came up" Arcee theorized.

"But the question still remains. Who did it?" Optimus asked as Arcee stood up.


	6. Mia's Escape

Chromia groaned quietly as she came too, looking around the poorly lit room. "Where am I?" she asked, standing up. "Whoever kidnapped me sucks at it. I'm not even chained" she observed, walking around the room. From what she could see there were couches and chairs, paint was peeling off the wall, most pillars holding the building up were worn down to concrete slabs by now, potted plants were ripped out with dirt everywhere, carpets were worn and torn and there was a broken chandelier on the floor.

"Hmmmmm this place is a wreck" she said, sniffing the air and instantly making a face. "And it smells like death" she muttered. How did she know that? She was a cop that's how. Chromia took off her button down shirt and tied it around her face, making sure she could still see by making a slit in the cloth. The women walked around the dead hotel lobby, swatting away more flies the closet she got to the back offices.

"What the hell?" she asked, walking into the managers offices and gasping as three bodies fell out, looking inside and seeing a large pile of bloody corpses. "Oh my god" she whispered, looking around the room with mixed emotions.

 **Shock,** who wouldn't be shocked after they had just found a room of bodies. **Disgust** , it was a room full of bodies, all bloody, some dismembered, others didn't even look dead, it made her sick to her stomach, plus the smell lingered through the air. **Desolation** , these bodies were from years and years of murder, she could see bones near the bottom of the pile, families never got a proper burial for their lost loved ones who never returned from home, people on simple business trips, unsuspecting children, teens, adults and elderly. **Fear** , it had dawned upon her last that somewhere in the city was the person who killed all of these people and he or she could be back soon, she could become one of the many dead bodies laying before her, what sick way would she die?

She then felt something else, the burning feeling that someone was staring into her back and before she could act on that feeling and turn around a hand gripped her shoulder. Chromia spun around and smacked her attacker, hearing a pained groaned as she watched the figure stumble back and fall onto one of the dusty torn rugs, under a light. It was Ratchet.

"Ratchet? What the hell are you doing here?" She breathed out, helping him up. "I could ask you the same quest...ion" he said, looking at the room of bodies. "We need to get out of here" Chromia said simply, dragging Ratchet towards a window and breaking it with her elbow.

She went to climb out when headlights filled her vision and she had the _"Deer in the Headlights"_ look. "GO" she yelled, running the opposite direction, Ratchet running behind her in complete and utter fear. They both heard the door slam open behind them.

"GET BACK HERE" It was a male's voice, deep but distorted so they couldn't tell who it was. Chromia grabbed a chain that was laying on the ground as she kicked open a pair of glass double doors, closing it once Ratchet was out and pulling the chain through the handles, doing it three times as fast as she could before running off with Ratchet again.

They weren't even ten feet from the door before they heard the glass crash open, footsteps coming up behind them at a rapid pace.

"RATCHET COME ON" She yelled, running faster. He was growing tired and slowing down, there was no way he was going to make it. "Ratchet come on let's go!" Chromia shouted, looking back just to see the old man trip and fall. "NO" she yelled, stopping quickly, but she was still to far ahead of him to go back and not get killed along with Ratchet.

Ratchet's chest was stepped on powerfully and Mia heard bones break along with Ratchet's screams of pain, looking around frantically and grabbing a pipe. She ran over and smacked the guy with the pipe, causing him to stumble back a little. He now went for Chromia with the axe and Chromia dodged, causing him to slam the axe into a tree stump. Chromia smacked him over the head twice while he tried to get the axe out and knocked him out.

"Let's go" she said, breathing heavily and running towards the city, but stopping suddenly once she saw a sign in front of the hotel. "The Smith Bed and Breakfast" she read aloud and looked over at Ratchet who blinked rapidly. "As in James Smith?" he asked, Mia shrugging as they quickly made their way back to the city.

"Do you have any coins?" Chromia asked as they approached a payphone. Ratchet reached into his pockets and pulled out fifty cents, giving it to her. She put the coins in and dialed Hide's number. "HIDE it's Mia" she said when he answered, telling him where they were and hanging up.

"MIA" Ironhide yelled once the car pulled up, hopping out of the car and picking the silver haired girl up, kissing her deeply. Chromia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. "I thought you were dead. I was so worried" he said frantically. "I'm not going anywhere" She said, looking over at Arcee and Optimus who were checking on Ratchet. "You need to see something" she said and Arcee nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel first. We need to clean you two up and plan out this" Arcee ordered as they all got in the car, going back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Short Chapter I know I know. Cut me some slack! Okay so it might be short, but it was sorta eventful we found out what happened to Chromia and Ratchet, there was a room full of bodies in an deserted Bed and Breakfast outside the city, I mean it's crazy stuff. Hide and Mia got a little moment there in the end.**


End file.
